Tu Dueño - Snarry
by FinVari
Summary: Harry salvó al mundo mágico de Voldemort, y regresa al colegió Hogwarts a terminar su último año, pero no contaba con que cierto profesor de Pociones seguiría haciendo su vida de cuadritos haciendo que su vida gire 365 convirtiéndolo en su esclavo...
1. Capítulo 1

◕ Capítulo. Nº 1 ◕

Mientras tanto en el colegio Hogwarts después de la gran batalla que tuvo lugar en el castillo donde el Señor Tenebroso conoció la derrota, Harry Potter regreso al colegio al terminar sus estudios, de igual forma sus amigos regresaron con él, recordando a los caídos en la batalla y honrando su memoria, en la entrada principal del colegio se registró una lápida de oro con los nombres de los caídos.

Severus Snape Ex - Mortifago y profesor de pociones caminaba por los pasillos del colegio, todos sabia sobre la ayuda que aportó para Voldemort fuera derrotado, era un héroe afectado por muchas personas incluso para cierto joven con un nido de pájaros que él le llamaba cabello .

Todo iba con normalidad hasta que un día Severus escucho como Harry Potter hacia bromas a su persona, y aunque sí notificó su presencia, Potter lo miraba de forma burlona, y siguió con sus comentarios.

\- Puede que el profesor Snape haya rejuvenecido, pero sigue teniendo el carácter de un anciano cascarrabias, con razón le llaman Quejicus - Dijo Harry sonriendo hacia sus compañeros, que estaban riendo ya que no habían notado la presencia del profesor de pociones.

\- Debo decir Señor Potter que usted no sirve para ser comediante- le dijo Snape de forma despectiva, mientras que los que acompañaban a Harry se tensaron al escuchar hablar al profesor.

\- Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor, y ver las ocho de la noche para su castigo Señor Potter - y diciendo eso se retiró a un paso lento ondeando su capa.

\- Harry como te atreves a decir esas cosas delante de Snape - le dijo Ron preocupado, ya que se noto que Severus se había enojado.

\- Tranquilo Ron solo bromeo con él, no es para tanto, además, no puedo hacer nada soy mayor de edad y puedo protegerme si produce vengarse - el contesto Harry muy confiado al pelirrojo.

Pasaron las siguientes clases y casi daba la hora de su castigo con Snape, así que se despidió de sus amigos que siguieron en el gran comedor y se quedaron en las mazmorras a ver qué ponía hacer el murciélago serpiente, tres veces y la puerta se abrió dejando ver al profesor.

\- Buena noche Profesor, aun no me acostumbro a verlo con ese aspecto - le dijo Harry sin voltear-lo a ver y se envió sin esperar contestación por parte del alcalde.

\- Se nota que no sabe nada sobre pociones Señor Potter, esta apariencia es el resultado de la poción que recupera para sanar mis heridas de la estúpida serpiente de Voldemort- dijo Snape con un tono de superioridad.

\- Además, no está aquí para hablar sobre efectos de pociones, tiene que cumplir con un castigo por faltarme al respeto, no me importa que sea el salvador del mundo mágico, no tolerare insultos hacia mi persona -afirmo el de ojos negros.

Harry sonrió por lo bajo, pero prefirió no hacer comentarios.

\- Esta noche limpiara un caldero muy especial, tiene un hedor que podría hacerlo vomitar con tan solo estar en su presencia por esa razón si noto el vial que se encuentra enfrente de usted - la señalo Snape un frasco con una sustancia morada.

\- Seria tan amable de tomarlo, no quiero que vomite en mi salón de clases, aunque eso no lo hará inmune al hedor del caldero, si fuera tan gentil de apurarse no tengo todo el día - el alcalde observa al menor que de mala gana se tomaba el vial.

Harry tomo el dichoso vial y después de tres segundos comenzó a marearse y perdió el cocimiento, al despertar se afectó en otra habitación encadenado en la pared de manos y piernas, intentando reincorporarse afectado por todos los lados, pero no encontró rastro del profesor ni de nadie dentro de esa habitación.

\- Vaya veo que ya despertaste Potter- Snape salió de las penumbras con una copa de vino tinto, no traía su capa, pero seguía vestido con su camisa y pantalón negro.

\- ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? EXIJO QUE ME SUELT SNAPE - Grito Harry con todas sus fuerzas, el alcalde solo sonrió y se acercó al muchacho suspendido por las cadenas.

Depet Snape con un movimiento de su varita desnudo al joven Potter, y lo que observan los pies a la cabeza, Harry por su parte quedó desconcertado no esperado por la parte del profesor, Snape dejó la copa a un lado y se aproximo a Potter que para estos momentos se sienten nerviosos.

\- P..pero q..que está haciendo, aléjese de mí - Dijo Harry con voz entrecortada por el miedo.

\- Tranquilo Potter no te haré nada malo, solo quiero que aprendas a obedecer a tu Amo - le dijo Snape mientras pasaba los dedos por su abdomen desnudo

_"Escuche bien acaso dijo Amo"_ , podría Harry no lo podría creer quién se creía el murciélago para tenerlo en esa situación.

\- ¡Amo, quien dijo que tú eras mi amo, Snape, estás loco, ahora suéltame o sufrirás las consecuencias! - le dijo Harry lo más seguro posible, aunque en su voz se notaba el nerviosismo.

De repente Harry tuvo éxito como Snape perdió su miembro y comenzó a estimularlo, Snape miró al joven al rostro y tuvo un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, siguió masturbándose hasta lograr que se pusiera duro por la fricción, Severus complacido volteo a ver a Harry, quien comenzaba a sudar ya jadear bajo.

\- Veo que te gusta lo que acabo de hacer, pero recuerda que es tu castigo y no parare hasta que te disculpes conmigo por lo de esta tarde, usare esto contigo, ser mestizo tiene sus privilegios estos muggles han inventado juguetes muy útiles - Snape publicado un consolador en sus manos y lo encontrado a la boca del muchacho.

\- Abre tu boca Potter - Harry al verlo, se negó a lubricarlo, Severus sonrió por lo bajo - Bien Potter será peor para ti - y sin preparación le introdujo el consolador en la entrada de Potter sacando un sonido de dolor por parte del menor.

\- AH BESTIA, ME DUELE, SACALO YA - gritaba Harry, pero el de ojos ónix ni se inmuto por la súplica de Harry, el muchacho comenzó a sacar lágrimas de sus bellos ojos esmeraldas, mientras Severus seguía dándole estocadas con el consolador, después de eso es lo que pasó dentro del menor y sacó un pequeño control, Harry al notario que Snape paró abrió los ojos y viola el alcalde con una sonrisa petulante con un control en su mano.

\- Ya suéltame Snape, te vengaste de mí, ahora déjame ir, no le diré nada a nadie, pero déjame en paz - Harry estaba cansado, pero de repente Snape presionó el botón del control y el consolador comenzó a vibrar dentro de él, Harry ya no pudo controlar sus gemidos de placer, lo que estaba disfrutando, pero que rayos era era Snape quien lo estaba torturando, sin más control como se tensaba para llegar a su orgasmo pero el mayor sujeto el miembro de Harry evitando que se corriera, Harry ya no podría soportar el dolor que le causaba el no poder liberarse.

\- Severus déjame correrme por favor, me duele mucho - rogaba el muchacho.

\- Y quien me da la seguridad de que aprendiste la lección y no te volverás a burlarte de tu dueño, muchacho - Harry sollozaba por el dolor que le causaba entonces Snape regresó a darle las respuestas al muchacho provocando más placer en él, incluso el consolador seguía vibrando, pero no le importaba quería que Potter le rogara, le suplicara misericordia.

Harry ya no podría más - Por favor déjame ya, no aguanto - Severus no le hizo caso hasta que el muchacho por fin hizo lo que él quería.

\- PRO-OF-A-AMO, YA BASTA, PIEDAD YA APRENDÍ MI LECCIÓN NO VOLVERÉ A FALTARLE AL RESPETO, PERO SE LO SUPLICO LIBÉRAME POR FAVOR - grito desesperado, Snape por su parte soltó el agarre del miembro del muchacho y él se liberó en un orgasmo gutural, después de soltar las cadenas de las extremidades del más joven y cayó de rodillas al piso, el alcalde se inclina recargando una rodilla en el suelo para estar a la altura del niño, Harry miraba al suelo con su cuerpo relajado y cansado por el esfuerzo, Snape perdió su mentón con su mano y lo elevo por lo que mirara a los ojos.

\- Que te quede claro Harry, aquí el que manda soy yo, y tu desde ahora eres mi esclavo, nadie te puede tocar de esta forma más que yo, ¿Entendido muchacho? - Harry seguía con su respiración errática pero esos ojos lo habían intimidado de más, nunca se imaginó que Snape haría algo como esto.

\- Si lo entendió - Snape apretó el agarre que tenía sobre Harry - ¿Qué dijiste no te entendí bien esclavo? - Harry balbuceó un poco - e..he..entendido Amo - el profesor sonrió con arrogancia.

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo de la historia, ¡Qué loco! espero y la disfruten (Snarry4Ever) ❤**


	2. Capítulo 2

◕ Capítulo . Nº 2 ◕

Harry despertó en su habitación recordando lo del día anterior, y aunque se sentía usado y humillado no iba a demostrarle a Snape que lo había afectado "no señor", quien se creía ese murciélago para tratarlo así, como pudo se levantó ya que aun sentía dolor por lo de anoche, se dirigió al baño se dio una ducha, después se fue al comedor a desayunar para poder ir a su primera clase.

Al entrar alguien se le abalanzó en la espalda abrazándolo por el cuello, era su ex, Ginny, la mas pequeña de los Weasley, quien le dio un beso en la mejilla, sonrojando al moreno.

\- Hola, Harry como estas, ya tenía ganas de verte – le dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Harry aun recuperándose del shock por el comportamiento de la menor y al no poder contestarle solo le sonrió de forma amable.

\- ¿Qué pasa Harry te comió la lengua el Nargle? o es acaso que me vez más hermosa que antes y no lo puedes creer – le dijo la Weasley en un tono burlón, pero en serio.

Ginny sujeto la mano de Harry y entrelazo sus manos y lo dirigió a la mesa Gryffindor donde se encontraban los demás.

\- ¿Qué pasó compañero, por fin decidieron volver? – le dijo Ron mientras mordía una tostada.

\- ¡No! solo me atrapo en la entrada y llegamos juntos no hemos regresado – le dijo Harry con algo de nerviosismo.

Hermione los observo un momento y noto incómodo a Harry – Ginny, Dean te estaba buscando dijo que tenía que darte algo, y se marchó hace un momento a buscarte, que era algo muy importante.

Ginny sonrió y se despidió de los demás y le mando un beso a Harry causando que se sonrojara.

\- Gracias Hermione, no sabía qué hacer – le dijo un Potter aliviado.

\- Si lo note jeje, se veía tu incomodidad a leguas – se burló Hermione

\- ¿Pe do qus incvidad? – dijo Ron con la boca llena

\- ¡RONALD! ya te he dicho que es desagradable hablar con la boca llena, no se te entendió nada- le dijo la castaña de forma molesta.

\- Hay Hermione que regañona, y dije "¿pero qué incomodidad?" – dijo Ron, mientras rodaba los ojos.

Harry sonrió por el comportamiento de la pareja, quienes siguieron discutiendo por un buen rato, Harry volteo a ver la mesa de profesores, pero para su buena suerte Severus no se encontraba ahí, al notarlo simplemente volvió a enfocarse en sus amigos que ya no discutían, terminó su desayuno y se encaminaron a la primera clase del día "transformaciones".

De camino al salón se tomaron con cierto Slytherin que corrió a saludarlos, aventándose a Harry y este lo abrazo sujetándolo en el aire por un momento, al parecer el día de hoy, Harry tenía un imán para las muestras de cariño entre sus compañeros.

Harry bajó al Slytherin que también saludo a Hermione con un abrazo mientras que al Weasley le estrechó la mano.

\- Hola Dragón, por fin que te dejas ver, ¿Dónde estabas? – le pregunto Harry.

\- Cálmate San Potter solo me perdí dos días, fui con Lucius a ver asuntos de la boda, acabo de llegar hoy, ya sé que me extrañaron y quien no pero ya estoy de vuelta – les dijo Malfoy.

Los cuatro por fin llegaron al salón donde se encontraba la profesora McGonagall, quien les impartió una clase sobre la rama de Conjuración, donde transfiguraron objetos de la nada, en esa ocasión tuvieron que aparecer una burbuja de cristal sin que esta desaparecieran, por suerte la mayoría pudo realizar la tarea a excepción de Neville el pobre conjuro una burbuja hecha de hielo que se rompió al tocar la superficie de su escritorio, todos se carcajearon incluyéndose Neville que ya estaba acostumbrado a llevarlo por el lado bueno. Después de terminada la clase, Harry se fue con Ron a las prácticas de Quidditch, al inicio del curso había escogido a sus integrantes ya que Harry era el capitán de su casa, la presión caía sobre el cada día que pasaba, ya se encontraba más cerca la final que para variar era contra Slytherin, el entrenamiento pasó sin novedad, todos estaban en perfecta condición.

Harry aun con su uniforme de Quidditch fue al gran comedor acompañado de Malfoy, mientras conversaba sobre el entrenamiento y las fallas que él había notado en los miembros de Gryffindor, ellos al volverse buenos amigos acordaron en observar a sus equipos, y mejorar el juego del contrario, era por decir una crítica constructiva.

\- Harry, lo digo enserio, Ginny y Dean deben dejar de mandarse indirectas en los entrenamientos, y de hecho no solo ahí se nota, también en los partidos, eso baja un poco la calidad de tu equipo - le dijo Draco un poco serio.

Potter suspiró – Sí lo sé, pero cada uno es muy bueno en su posición, y al estar en simpatía me evito muchas escenas por parte de Ginny, cada vez está más cariñosa conmigo que ha llegado a incomodarme un poco – los dos jóvenes siguieron conversando hasta que llegaron al comedor.

\- Bueno te dejo, hoy quedé con Nott de sentarme con él ya que no soporta a Pansy, y alega que paso mucho tiempo con ustedes así que Bye! – Y así él platinado salió disparado a la mesa de Slytherin.

Harry se sentó con sus amigos, observaba como Neville y McLaggen se comían a besos, solo rio por lo bajo ya que ambos chicos empezaron una relación a pesar de ser seres totalmente opuestos, pero bueno se notaban felices. Después de un rato de comer y conversar, sintió un escalofrío pasar por su espalda, al voltear pudo observar a cierto profesor que pasaba por las mesas y se dirigía a la mesa de profesores, al sentarse en su lugar, Harry en automático volvió a ver su plato intentando evitar voltear a la mesa, pero por alguna razón no se pudo contener y al mirar de nuevo se topó con esos ojos oscuros como la noche, cosas que puso nervioso al menor, giro su rostro pero en ese momento cierta pelirroja se le abalanzó encima de él colocándose en su regazo, tomando el cuello de Harry con sus manos, plantandole un beso en sus labios.

Harry al captar lo que ocurrió, se levantó de la mesa tirando a Ginny, esta lo miro confundida, en cuando a Harry, se marchó sin decir palabra alguna, acción que para nada le agrado a sus amigos, salió del Gran comedor, corrió y corrió hasta llegar a su dormitorio y tirarse en su cama, sentía su cuerpo temblar, sería miedo, ansiedad o nerviosismo no logro detectar la emoción, pero solo podía pensar en lo que Snape le dijo la última vez "_**nadie te puede tocar de esta forma más que yo**_", al recordar sus palabras, a Harry le entro el miedo, ¿Y si Snape observó la escena, como no la iba a ver, si se encontraba enfrente de mí?, que rayos pensaba, porque estaba pensando en Snape, él no tiene ningún derecho de lo que haga con su vida privada, pero de algo si estaba seguro, no quería tratar de nuevo a Snape.

Al día siguiente, Ron lo despertó y le pregunto muy preocupado por qué se había ido de esa forma ayer, alegó que su hermana solo estaba jugando ya que no supera del todo su ruptura con él, Harry solo se limitó a decir que se sintió algo incómodo además de estar cansado por el entrenamiento, explicación que basto para el pelirrojo.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, solo les faltaba la última hora que era pociones con el profesor Snape, Harry sentía sus nervios al máximo no sabía cómo iba a mirar al hombre a la cara, solamente pensó en tener su vista en las indicaciones del pizarrón y en la poción, desde el incidente del otro día, Harry no había vuelto a faltarle el respeto a Snape.

Llego la hora de la clase, este año les tocó tomar la clase junto con los Slytherin, una relación algo tensa ya que varios de los padres de las serpientes eran partidarios de Voldemort y sentía resentimiento con Harry por haber enviado a la mayoría de sus padres Azkaban, al estar todos sentados esperaron al profesor que llegara, no tardo ni dos minutos cuando, se escuchó abrirse la puerta con cierta agresividad que causo un estruendo en el salón, todos se quedaron callados ante la presencia del profesor.

\- Espero y este año sean capaces de elaborar una poción decente, no tolerare errores por parte de ustedes, son de último año, ya deben saber hacer con los ojos cerrados pociones complejas y bien realizadas – dijo Snape con su característica voz.

\- Así que - giro un pizarrón – aquí están las instrucciones, tienen exactamente una hora para terminarla y dejarme la sustancia es un vial, comiencen – la mirada de Snape era penetrante e intimidante, los chicos comenzaron a realizar la poción la cual era Filtro Alihotsy, ya casi terminaba la clase solo faltaban cinco minutos.

\- Tiempo, la clase ha terminado dejen sus viales y lárguense de aquí – dijo el profesor, todos tomaron sus cosas y ya empezaban a retirarse – Usted no Potter, necesito hablarle un momento.

Harry se tensó y paralizó por la petición del profesor, Ron y Hermione voltearon a ver al profesor por un momento – Acaso les dije algo ¿Weasley?, ¿Granger? – los chicos negaron con la cabeza y se retiraron, Harry no se movió ni un milímetro de su posición al momento que Snape le hablo, cuando todos salieron Snape se acercó a Harry.

\- Me estas evitando Potter – le dijo Snape mientras cerraba la puerta, Harry por instinto saco su varita, pero Snape fue más rápido y desarmó al menor, Harry con la cara pálida dio un paso hacia atrás alejando la distancia entre él y el profesor – Creo haberte dicho que nadie debía tocarte, pero parece ser que te entró por un oído y te salió por el otro ya que no obedeciste – Severus se acercó al menor y lo tomó del brazo, Harry sintió que realizaba una aparición ya que sintió el jalón de esta, Harry cayó de rodillas al momento de llegar al destino, pudo identificar el lugar, llegaron a la habitación donde Snape lo "castigó".

\- Profesor, yo no lo desobedecí, no se de que habla, nadie me toco de la misma forma que usted – porque había dicho eso, él no era nadie para evitar el contacto con otras personas, mientras se reincorporaba y se ponía de pie, Severus se acercó a él, acaricio su mejilla con su mano derecha.

\- ¿ENTONCES EL EQUIVOCADO SOY YO?, TE PARECE POCO QUE LA WEASLEY TE COQUETEARA DE FORMA TAN DESCARADA ADEMÁS DE QUE LO BESO ENFRENTE DE TODOS Y DE MÍ, APARTE NISIQUIERA SE LO IMPIDIÓ, O QUE TAL QUE TU Y EL SEÑOR MALFOY SE TRATEN CON TANTA FAMILIARIDAD – le dijo Snape muy furioso, Harry no supo cómo contestar a eso, jamás vio a Snape tan encolerizado.

Además, Harry nunca pensó que lo estuviera observando todo el tiempo , Snape sacó su varita y le apuntó a Potter con ella, el muchacho se puso nervioso, había hecho que el murciélago se enojara – _Gravibus Lassus_ – conjuro el profesor apuntando a Harry, en ese momento Harry sintió su cuerpo cansado y algo pesado, al no tener fuerzas de contener su propio peso cayo de rodillas con manos y pies sobre el suelo.

Al ver que tu castigo anterior funcionó, creo que te mereces otro mi niño, así entenderás a no desobedecer a tu amo – Harry sintió ganas de llorar no podía creer que de nuevo estuviera en esa situación, el profesor se acuclilló y cargo al muchacho, lo colocó de espaldas en el colchón y sujeto de nueva cuenta sus extremidades, pero en este caso solo le sujetó las manos, Harry intentó zafarse, pero le era imposible, estaba vulnerable ante el profesor.

\- Profesor por favor libérame, yo no deseo esto, ya me disculpé por mi comportamiento y no lo he vuelto hacer, lo que ocurrió con Ginny y Draco no fue mi culpa, son solo mis amigos, se lo suplico no haga algo de lo cual se arrepienta después – le rogó Potter.

\- Recuerda que me perteneces mi lindo esclavo, y no te dejaré ir hasta que aprendas tu lugar -

Sin decir más Snape se quitó su túnica y se quedó solo vistiendo su pantalón y una camisa blanca que no se le notaba antes, se subió a la cama con el menor, Harry estaba temblando por no saber qué esperar, Snape iba a violarlo, fue lo único que pensó el menor, pero lo que siguió hizo que se paralizara, Snape comenzó a besar el cuello del muchacho, sintiendo el nerviosismo del menor, cosa que hizo que se excitara más, siguió besando y mordiendo el cuello de Harry dejando marcas rojas por su paso, desabrochó el uniforme del chico y acaricio su pecho, estimulando sus pezones con la lengua, Harry jadeaba bajo, hasta que sintió que el mayor tomo su rostro y le planto un beso, se sentía tan cálido y tan bien, Snape pellizco el pequeño botón rosado haciendo que Harry abriera su boca para que el pudiera explorar a su gusto el interior del joven, el menor dejó de resistirse, ya no sabía qué pensar.

Severus por su parte ya no pudo contenerse así que tomó su varita y desnudo al joven por completo, dejándole ver su perfecto cuerpo, Harry volvió a la realidad.

\- Snape ya ¡BASTA!, te has divertido, te lo vuelvo a pedir de forma civilizada, EXIJO QUE ME SUELTES MALDITA SEA – Snape solo sonrió.

\- Que esclavo más insolente, cuando estemos así deberás llamarme Amo, no Snape, Severus o Profesor, eso lo dejaremos para otros momentos – le ordeno el mayor.

Snape tomó el miembro de Harry y lo masturbo por un momento, después apareció un anillo para penes, el cual compró en su última visita al mundo muggle (además de varias cosas más) y se lo puso al menor. Severus tomó la erección y la metió en su boca, comenzó a saborear ese pedazo de carne, del miembro de Potter comenzaron a salir gotas de líquido preseminal, Harry se retorcía por el placer que sentía, intentó contener sus gemidos mordiendo su labio inferior no deseaba darle gusto al Slytherin.

Después de un rato de contener sus gemidos y ver que el mayor hacía con el lo que deseaba, sintió la intromisión de algo que se adentraba, y sacó un grito de dolor.

\- Cálmate Potter solo introduje un dedo en tu ano, no es para tanto, ¿en caso de que seas virgen? – preguntó el profesor.

Harry asintió, Snape se levantó de inmediato y se dirigió a una estantería buscando algo, por su parte el menor lo observaba, tratando de normalizar su respiración, Snape volvió con un frasco entre sus manos.

\- Abre la boca Potter – Harry se negó.

\- ¿Qué es eso, si no me dices no tomaré nada de ti? – afirmó el menor.

\- Solo tómalo te hará sentir mejor, si no quieres sufrir por lo que pasará a continuación – le explico Severus.

\- ¿Que pasara, no me penetraras o sí? - pregunto Harry muy angustiado, Snape asintió.

\- NO POR FAVOR CUALQUIER COSA MENOS ESO – decía Harry con lágrimas en los ojos – ¡HARÉ LO QUE QUIERAS, PERO NO LO HAGAS POR FAVOR SE LO RUEGO AMO! – Snape abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, acaso le dijo amo.

\- Está bien, harás lo que yo te pida, te queda claro – Harry asintió – te desatare no intentes nada o te ira peor – le dijo con voz amenazante, Snape desató a Harry, este se levantó de la cama y acarició sus muñecas después de sentir la presión por él amarre.

Snape se encontraba frente a él, Harry lo volteo a ver – ¿Y ahora qué deseas de mí? – le dijo el menor, si comportarse de esa forma evitaba que Snape lo violara era mejor hacerlo, de nueva cuenta Snape agito su varita y a Harry le apareció un collar y una correa puesta en su cuello al principio Harry se extrañó por los objetos, pero al sentir el jalón que lo obligó a acercarse el profesor no le quedó duda alguna, Snape lo beso de nueva cuenta, mientras acariciaba la parte baja del menor.

Con un empujón volvió a colocar a Harry sobre la cama – ¿Te gusta más que la Weasley te bese Potter? - Harry no contestó, pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron, lo cual noto Snape y lo molesto mucho, eso afirmo que si le gustaba más al de ojos esmeralda.

Con un movimiento brusco volteo al menor y lo puso en cuatro, Harry intentó volver a la posición anterior, pero Severus se lo impidió, dándole varios azotes en sus posaderas, dejándole una marcas rosadas.

\- Ahora aprenderás a obedecer mi niño – Snape volvió a voltear a Harry lo amarro de nueva cuenta en la cama, Snape comenzó a quitarse las prendas hasta que solo traía su bóxer puesto, un escalofrío recorrió por la espina dorsal de Harry, si no lo estuviera forzando, habría notado el cuerpo juvenil que tenía Snape, bien marcado, su piel tenía un brillo que hacía resaltar su color pálido.

Te haré sentir tanto placer que no podrás contenerlo - sin más comenzó a masturbar de nuevo a Harry, apareció un frasco con una sustancia rosa, Snape tomó un poco con su mano y la aplico en la entrada de Potter, Harry no comprendió para que servía no había pasado nada, Snape continuó aplicando esa sustancia en el cuerpo de Harry, después de diez segundos aproximadamente, Harry sintió su cuerpo muy caliente, Snape capto que hizo efecto y pasó su dedo sobre el abdomen de Harry, el jadeo, se sentía tan bien, se encontraba más sensible, con esa simple caricia hizo visible su erección.

\- ¿ Q..qué me has..s hecho, mi cuerpo esta m-muy cal.. ? – dijo Harry.

\- Es para que sufras un poco pequeño- Severus saco un consolador de un tamaño considerable y de nueva cuenta sin preparar al joven lo introdujo en su interior, Harry arqueó la espalda por la intromisión y soltó un gemido gutural, se sentía tan bien que lo estaba volviendo loco, Snape por su cuenta comenzó a darle lentas embestidas buscando su punto dulce.

\- Es increíble que sigas intentando contenerte Potter, después de que estás gimiendo como una puta en celo – Harry no podía contener sus quejidos, tenia lagrimas en los ojos que iban recorriendo sus mejillas rojas, el mayor continuó con las estocadas y sin previo aviso engullo el falo de Harry, proporcionándole más placer, el muchacho ya no podía resistirse a tantas sensaciones que su amo le proporcionaba, cuando sintió que pronto llegaría al apreciado orgasmo Snape se detuvo, se levanto de la cama y se quitó su bóxer, revelando su miembro que para nada era pequeño, tenía un tamaño por demás generoso, Harry abrió los ojos y volvió a sentir ese miedo que había olvidado.

\- Tranquilo muchacho no te voy a penetrar, no aun – con un movimiento de varita, Snape soltó a Harry quien aún tenía los juguetes que le había puesto en su cuerpo, Snape tomó asiento en un sillón negro – te quiero de rodillas frente a mi esclavo – Harry se acercó hasta donde se encontraba y se arrodillo, al verlo tan vulnerable Snape sintió que su miembro se endurecía, Harry incapaz de apartar la vista estaba algo shockeado con lo que estaba pasando, sintió el jalón de la cadena que estaba en su cuerpo, Snape dirigió la boca del menor a su pene – Quiero que me chupes Potter – Harry abrió la boca de forma automática, mientras que Snape lo tomó de la cabeza marcando el ritmo de la felación, Harry cerró sus ojos tratando de hacer lo que el mayor ordenaba, no podía creer que estaba de rodillas frente a su profesor, él quien venció al señor tenebroso, estaba a merced del murciélago, un movimiento por parte de Snape sacó de sus pensamientos al menor, noto que se tensó para su liberación, la cual terminó llenando la boca de Harry, el chico sintió que se ahogaba con la cantidad de semen que disparó, pero no fue así, gran parte no tuvo más que tragárselo mientras que la otra escurría por su boca cayendo a su abdomen, Severus miro esa escena tan erótica, saco el control que accionaba el vibrador no solo el del consolador si no también en del anillo y lo presiono, Potter cerró sus ojos por inercia, el placer volvió de golpe en el y el maldito líquido no ayudaba mucho para evitar las sensaciones, Snape cayó encima del menor, tomando el miembro de Harry lo masturbo y con la otra movía el consolador.

La voz de Harry retumbaba en la habitación – Ahh, no aguanto más, quiero terminar – Harry seguía suplicando.

\- Te hare terminar cuando afirmes que me perteneces y que no estarás con nadie más que conmigo – la voz determinada de Snape hizo estremecer a Harry.

\- ¡NUNCA! – fue la contestación de Potter.

Snape le dio una bofetada fuerte al muchacho, la cual se marcó en su rostro – piensa bien tus palabras, te puedes arrepentir después, ¡di que eres MÍO! – grito Snape.

Harry se le nublo la vista, no podía aguantar más – ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN, SOY TUYO, TE PERTENEZCO, HARÉ LO QUE ME ORDENES Y NO TE DESOBEDECERÉ, PERO POR FAVOR DEJA DE TORTURARME, TE LO IMPLORO AMO, POR FAVOR – gritó desesperado, el slytherin le quitó el anillo y Harry liberó con gran intensidad su semilla, en el abdomen del mayor, mientras caía inconsciente.

**Espero y sigan disfrutando la historia, hasta luego ... (Snarry4Ever)** ◕ ‿ ◕


	3. Capítulo 3

◕ Capítulo . Nº 3 ◕

Harry despertó en una habitación que no era su cuarto, se reincorporo y miro donde se encontraba "_En la habitación donde el día de ayer lo castigo Snape_", tomo sus gafas para poder ver mejor pero no encontró por ningún lado a Snape, ya iba a levantarse cuando escucho una puerta abrirse de ella salió Severus con solo un pantalón puesto, traía en sus manos una bandeja con comida, miro al muchacho sin expresión alguna y cerró la puerta.

\- Buen día Potter veo que por fin despiertas – Snape coloco la bandeja sobre una mesa y se acercó al menor, Harry solo lo miraba.

\- Buen día amo – le contesto Harry.

Snape sonrió y acarició la barbilla del joven – Puedes decirme profesor o señor en estos momentos – le autorizó Severus.

– Señor, lo que paso ayer – Harry bajo la mirada, Snape lo miraba con curiosidad – ¿Se repetirá en un futuro? – pregunto el menor con algo de nerviosismo.

Los ojos negros se posaron en el rostro sonrojado de Potter capturando cada gesto que realizaba el menor – Así es Harry, esto se repetirá de nuevo, después de todo eres mi esclavo y haré contigo varias cosas – le dijo Snape de manera calmada.

– Señor puedo hacerle una pregunta – Harry miró al mayor y este asintió - ¿Porque me escogió a mí para ser su esclavo? – Snape pareció meditarlo un rato.

–No existe una razón justificable del porque tú, pero debo decir que me fascina que lo seas, eres un esclavo algo rejego, pero sabes cual es tu lugar, además de que veo que lo has disfrutado tanto como yo – le contesto el murciélago a Potter.

– Y ahora qué pasará, me utilizaras hasta que te aburras de mí, o algo parecido – le preguntó, Snape enarco una ceja, ahí estaba el Potter que le gustaba controlar, el niño terco e insolente –

– Eso no podré contestarte Potter, es algo que no se si pase, debes empezará hacerte la idea de que tal vez suceda o no , porque esto no va a cambiar – le aseguro Severus.

Harry solo bajo la mirada, mientras que el profesor no se aburriera de él, Harry tendría que aguantar los tratos de Snape.

– Anda come algo, te tengo que regresar a Hogwarts, antes que alguien se de cuenta que desapareciste, te traje ropa casual para que no llegues con tu uniforme – Harry se levantó de la cama, solo traía su bóxer – En esa puerta está el baño, puedes ducharte si quieres - El chico asintió, tomó la muda de ropa y entro al baño, después de un rato salió aseado y vestido.

Snape estaba sentado tomando una taza de café, Harry se acercó y se sentó enfrente del profesor, tomó un poco de fruta y un vaso con jugo de naranja.

– Profesor puedo hacerle otra pregunta – de nueva cuenta el mayor asintió - ¿Qué edad tiene usted ahora, si se puede saber? – Snape frunció el ceño, pero le contesto.

– Parece ser que rejuvenecí 11 años más o menos, debido a la poción, eso quiere decir que tengo aproximadamente 27 años, pero no estoy seguro – le dijo Snape.

Harry en los minutos siguientes ya no dijo nada solo, termino su desayuno y espero a que el profesor terminara el suyo, cuando por fin termino, Snape se puso su capa y le hizo un ademán a Harry para que se acercara, el muchacho se posicionó enfrente del mayor con sus cosas cargadas en el brazo, Snape sujeto el brazo izquierdo del muchacho y aparecieron en su despacho.

Harry se tambaleó un poco, pero el profesor lo sujetó hasta que pudo estabilizarse. Snape sacó de su capa la varita de Harry y se la entregó.

– Espero y jamás vueltas a levantarme la varita Potter – Harry tomo su varita ignorando lo que le había dicho el profesor y se la guardó entre sus cosas.

Snape hizo un movimiento y se escuchó que el seguro de la puerta se había quitado, Harry ya iba aproximarse a la puerta cuando la voz del mayor sonó.

– Recuerda Potter, nadie debe tocarte, tu mismo lo confirmaste, eres mío, así que no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo otra vez, espero y esta vez si obedezca lo que te pedí, si no tendré que ser mas estricto con tus castigos – Snape miro al chico esperando respuesta, Harry giró la cabeza para mirar de frente al profesor.

– Esta bien Amo, lo que usted ordene – y con esa respuesta Harry salió del despacho de Snape.

Pasó el fin de semana con tranquilidad, por suerte sus amigos no notaron su ausencia el día del castigo, Harry hizo varios pendientes, fue a Hogsmeade a comprar ciertas cosas que necesitaba, pero todo fue tranquilo.

Llego el lunes Harry bajo al comedor tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible, se había levantado algo tarde y tenia que asistir a la clase de encantamientos, el día de hoy tendría una evaluación, llego al gran comedor, Ron y Hermione ya no se encontraban ahí, solo se encontraba Ginny sentada con Luna, ni siquiera se sentó, se acercó a las chicas y se disculpó por haberle quitado una tostada con mermelada a Ginny la cual tenía en su boca, le dijo que después la compensaría, teniendo la tostada en mano salió corriendo del comedor hacia el salón de clase, corrió lo más rápido posible, motivo que hizo que chocara con una persona, Harry volteo a ver a quien había chocado, levantando la vista se topo con esos ojos color ónix y una mirada de desprecio por parte del profesor de pociones.

-Yo..o lo la..amento profesor, con su permiso – y volvió a ponerse en marcha al salón de clase.

Llegó cinco minutos tarde, pero el profesor Flitwick, dejo entran a Potter al examen el cual consistía en conjurara hechizos sin la necesidad de pronunciar palabras, algo de un nivel muy avanzado.

Terminando el examen y todos lo estudiantes salieron del salón, Harry se aproximó a sus amigos.

\- Harry que paso contigo, ¿Por qué llegaste tarde, y con una tostada a medio comer? – Preguntó Draco al moreno.

– Pues para serte honesto me quede dormido, ya que nadie pudo ayudar a levantarme - Harry miró de manera inquisidora a Ron y a Hermione – Parece ser que alguien no durmió en su cama, ya que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, ¿Verdad Ron? – La cara de Ron estaba completamente del mismo color que su cabello, y ni mencionar el rostro de Hermione.

– Huy entonces tuvieron acción anoche chicos, que escondidito se lo tenían – bromeo el Slytherin.

Los cuatro siguieron su camino, Harry se detuvo en el puente para pensar un momento, los demás respetaron su espacio y le dijeron que lo esperaban en el patio norte, Harry se quedó mirando el vacío del lugar cuando alguien le habló por la espalda.

– Hola Harry veo que estas muy pensativo – era el chico de Slytherin Theodore Nott.

Harry se giró para quedar de frente con el – Puede ser que he estado algo pensativo, no lo sé han pasado tantas cosas que me hacen reflexionar – dijo Potter.

– Harry me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo esta tarde – Harry abrió los ojos de par en par, Nott lo invito a salir, que debía decirle – Mmm, pues no se la verdad – dudo Harry.

– Vamos por favor Harry solo será una salida, como amigos te lo prometo – Harry se le quedo viendo a los ojos, tenía una mirada de cachorrito tierno que no pudo resistir.

Harry suspiró y aceptó la invitación del joven Nott.

Llegó la tarde y Harry esperaba a la salida al Slytherin, que llegó dos minutos después, ambos chicos se saludaron y se encaminaron a Hogsmeade, empezaron a conversar sobre las clases que tenían juntos, después cuando entraron a las tres escobas y ordenaron cervezas de mantequilla y comenzaron a platicar de Quidditch, Harry estaba muy contento por conversar con Nott, hace mucho que no se divertía y se relajaba con un amigo con sus mismo intereses, ambos continuaron su tarde hasta que oscureció, tenían que volver al castillo, cuando llegaron Nott se acercó a Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla cerca de los labios, Harry se sonrojo y Nott le sonrió con ternura.

\- Me la pase muy bien esta tarde contigo Harry, espero y se vuelva a repetir – Harry asintió con la cabeza y ambos se dirigieron a su sala común.

Harry realmente estaba feliz, se le notaba en su cara, llego a su sala común ahí lo esperaba sus amigos, los cuales le preguntaron cómo le había ido en su cita, que por lo que pudieron observar había llegado con una sonrisa, Harry les dijo con detalle todo lo que hizo con Nott, sus amigos se alegraron por él y Ron les sugirió que algún día podrían salir los cuatro en una cita doble.

Pasaron los días y Harry no había vuelto a estar con Snape en ese tiempo, situación que tranquilizó a Harry los primeros días, pero después le entró un miedo de pensar que el profesor estaba planeando los castigos hacia su persona, una gran cantidad de inseguridades flotaron por su mente durante esos días, la relación que mostraba Snape durante ese tiempo era una relación de alumno-maestro, igual que todas las demás.

Harry un día entró al gran comedor para poder cenar, cuando noto que el profesor Snape justo al lado de él se encontraba una linda chica que mantenía un diálogo amistoso con el profesor, a Harry le entró un sentimiento de celos que no entendió de donde provenían, el sujeto prácticamente casi lo viola dos veces, pero esa aflicción no lo dejaba en paz, trato de ignorarlo pero no podía, solo podía pensar en que forma atraer al hombre, Harry había comprobado que era posesivo en extremo así que decidió rifarsela un poco.

Después de cenar y conversar con sus amigos y conocidos, Harry se levantó con cautela de su asiento y salió del Gran comedor, el joven Nott observó que Harry se retiró sin compañía y decidió seguirlo, Snape miró que su niño salía del gran comedor, se disculpó con la bruja y le dijo que tenía cosas que atender, y salió a paso lento del lugar.

\- ¡Harry espérame! – grito, Theo.

\- Hola Theo, ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó el Gryffindor.

\- Todo ha estado bien Harry, te importa si te acompaño a donde vayas – Harry negó con la cabeza, y ambos caminaron por el castillo.

\- ¿Harry a dónde vamos? – pregunto el chico.

-Me gustan mucho las estrellas, me encanta verlas por horas de ser posible, mi lugar favorito es en esa pequeña colina – Harry señalo que más adelante estaba una pequeña colina con una banca sobre ella.

Nott y Potter se acercaron a la banca y de nuevo conversaron hasta que Harry se acercó al Joven Nott y lo beso en los labios, era un beso profundo y apasionado, Nott se juntó más a Harry pasando su mano por su cintura y atrayéndolo más a él, estuvieron un buen tiempo dándose besos, uno contra el otro por el dominio de sus bocas, solo se detuvieron hasta que alguien interrumpió ese momento.

\- ¡SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO! – una voz profunda y llena de enojo hablo detrás de ellos, ahí se encontraba Snape con los brazos cruzados y su mirada penetrante puesta entre los dos fogosos estudiantes, que al ver al profesor se soltaron como si les hubieran aventado un balde de agua fría.

\- Profesor, nosotros solo estábamos, emm pue.. – balbuceaba Nott – Silencio Nott, ve directamente a la sala común, se te restará 60 puntos para Slytherin, en cuanto a usted señor Potter también se les descontará 60 puntos – Snape volteo a ver a Nott y lo apuntó con un dedo – Ya retírate de una vez si no quieres que te baje más puntos – Nott volteo a ver a Harry y salió corriendo del lugar, en cuanto a Potter él se levantó de la banca.

– Profesor, supongo que yo también debería irme a mi sala común – dio media vuelta, pero la voz de Snape lo detuvo.

– Pensé que había quedado claro que nadie puede tocarte, y aquí estabas tú besándote con Nott – Harry empezó a ponerse realmente nervioso.

–Profesor yo..-

– NADA DE PROFESOR, TE LO ADVERTÍ POR ÚLTIMA VEZ, CREO QUE DEBO SER MÁS ESTRICTO CONTIGO – le gritaba Snape, con un movimiento tomó el brazo de Harry y ambos aparecieron en la habitación de castigos, Snape ya iba a sujetar a Harry cuando este explotó, y soltó todo lo que se estaba guardando.

–USTED NO TIENE NINGÚN DERECHO A ESTAR ENOJADO CONMIGO Y MENOS DE CASTIGARME – le grito Harry – USTED ESTUVO TODO ESTE TIEMPO IGNORÁNDOME Y DESPUÉS DE UN TIEMPO APARECE CON UNA BRUJA HABLANDO Y DISFRUTANDO DE SU COMPAÑÍA, PUEDE QUE YO SEA SOLO SU ESCLAVO, PERO AUN TENGO SENTIMIENTOS.

Snape se quedó observando a Harry por un momento, el muchacho le había levantado la voz, pero lo que más le impresionó fue lo que dijo, Snape miró a Harry un momento y por fin lo dijo – ¿Estás celoso Potter? – pregunto mirando a los ojos al más joven.

Harry todavía tenía la respiración agitada, cerró sus ojos y de repente se dejó caer de rodillas enfrente de Snape, poniéndose en cuatro con la cabeza agachada, Severus observaba esa escena como si de una película se tratara.

– Si Amo, estoy celoso, celoso de que no me ha vuelto a tocar, ansioso por que usé mi cuerpo a su antojo, preocupado por su falta de interés hacia mí persona, obedecí sus órdenes durante estos días y ni siquiera me ha volteado a ver, ¿Acaso he hecho algo mal Amo? o es acaso que ¿Ya no me desea? – Harry seguía en la misma posición mientras decía eso, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, indicios de que estaba conteniendo sus lágrimas.

Snape colocó una pierna en el suelo y con su mano levantó gentilmente el rostro del menor, Harry mantenía sus ojos cerrados – Harry abre los ojos – le ordenó Snape, el muchacho los abrió lentamente encontrándose con esos bellos ojos negros que lo habían cautivado.

– No malinterpretes las cosas, ella solo es una visitante que viene a evaluar el desempeño de los profesores, no significa nada para mí – Harry lo miró confundió mientras que de sus lindos ojos salían lágrimas que ya no pudo contener.

– En estos momentos no puedo pensar estar con alguien, más que contigo Potter, tú me perteneces – le dijo Snape con una mirada tierna en su rostro.

Harry se quedó observando esos ojos, después de un rato el bajo la mirada y con un sonrojo visible le dijo a Severus.

– Amo por favor, le suplico que me haga el amor esta noche – Snape se quedó en shock. 


	4. Capítulo 4

◕ Capítulo . Nº 4 ◕

– Amo por favor, le suplico que me haga el amor esta noche – Snape se quedó en shock, después de un rato de caer en cuenta le contesto al chico.

– Estas consiente de lo que me estas pidiendo Potter – le cuestiono Snape con un tono severo, intentando detectar un poco de inseguridad en sus palabras.

Harry se levantó y coloco su peso sobre sus rodillas, llegando a la altura de su Amo – Estoy completamente seguro, sobre lo que acabo de pedirle – la mirada de Harry reflejaba angustia.

Snape se levantó y quedo frente al menor dándole una mirada de indiferencia, mientras el muchacho lo miraba expectante – Harry, ¿Porque razón me pides hacer eso, si no más recuerdo me suplicaste que no te penetrara la última vez? Y ahora me estas suplicando de rodillas que lo haga – Harry volvió agachar la mirada, sus pensamientos eran un remolino andante, por un lado, deseaba que Severus lo hiciera, pero por el otro sentía una furia interna por lo que le hizo pasar el mayor.

Acaso a él le gustaba ser sometido o controlado, debido a que la mayor parte de su vida si no es que toda, tuvo que valerse por sí mismo, desde que empezó lo de Voldemort, su comportamiento heroico y gallardo el cual debía demostrar para poder enfrentar lo que se le ponía enfrente, ser la persona valiente que todos esperaban, aquel que tomaba el control de la situación para el bien mayor.

Jamás imaginó que alguien más podría manejarlo, quién se atrevería hacerle frente después de vencer al mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos, y que irónico, ahí se encontraba la persona que menos hubiera imaginado, de pie frente a su vista, mientras él, **Harry Potter,** estaba de rodillas sintiéndose la persona más humilde de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Harry se puso de pie y se acercó a Severus – ¿Puedes? – volvió a preguntar Harry, sin haberle contestado a Severus sus preguntas del porqué. - ¿Puedes hacerme el amor? – pidió otra vez Harry.

Snape analizó el semblante del joven el cual cambió a uno más seguro, no había nada que le demostrara dudas sobre lo que decía Potter, Harry seguía expectante, esperando la respuesta del profesor.

– Muy bien Harry, lo haré, pero una vez que comience no pararé, aunque me implores que me detenga, quedó perfectamente claro – Snape utilizó un tono, ese que ocupaba cuando quería intimidar a sus alumnos en el aula.

– Si Amo – y sin esperar más Snape sujeto con fuerza el brazo de Harry y realizó una aparición, Harry al llegar observo el espacio, no reconoció donde se encontraba – Amo, ¿en dónde estamos? –Snape se encontraba de espaldas retirándose su capa, giro su rostro sobre su hombro para ver a Potter.

– Esta es mi habitación Potter – Harry observo el espacio, todo el lugar estaba de color verde con negro, muy al estilo Slytherin, daba un toque de elegancia combinado con un estilo sombrío – Pediste que te hiciera el amor Harry, eso es algo muy diferente a cuando juego con mi esclavo – le informo Snape.

– Pero yo solo soy tu esclavo... – Snape lo interrumpió dándole un beso delicado en sus labios, cuando se separó le susurro – No Harry, hoy estás equivocado, no te tratare como mi esclavo si no como mi amante –

Al terminar de decir esto Severus cargo a Harry, llevándolo a su cama, al recostarlo Harry sintió la suavidad de la tela que la cubría, se sentía tan cálida y acogedora a pesar del clima que producía estar en las mazmorras, Snape se posiciono encima de Harry, el mayor rozó con su mano el cuello de Potter haciendo que este se estremeciera por el tacto, se acercó al rostro del chico y le dio un beso apasionado, los labios de Harry tenía una textura tan suave, eran cálidos y tenían un sabor peculiar, uno que Severus no podía detectar pero sin duda le fascinaba.

El muchacho sacaba pequeños ruiditos de éxtasis que se amortiguaban por el contacto de sus bocas, Severus continúo explorando la cavidad del muchacho utilizando su lengua, mientras que con una mano daba suaves caricias por el cuerpo de joven, tratando de que el se sintiera lo más cómodo posible.

El profesor a continuación bajó su boca al cuello del joven dejando pequeñas marcas de afecto por su piel, Harry sentía demasiado bien las atenciones del mayor –

– A..am..oo eso se siente muy bien – Snape dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo solo para dedicarle unas pocas palabras a Harry – Severus – hizo una pausa - el día de hoy soy Severus para ti – Harry esbozó una sonrisa, mientras que Severus volvía a propiciarle placer.

Harry acariciaba la espalda de Severus, después pasó sus manos al frente, Snape se separó un poco del menor, Harry comenzó a desabotonar la camisa que cubría a Snape, liberándolo por fin de esa prenda, Harry miró embelesado el abdomen tonificado de su profesor, Severus realizó lo mismo con Harry, se tomó su tiempo para desvestirlo, deleitándose con cada prenda que le quitaba al menor, debido a las hábiles manos de Snape, Harry no tardó mucho en quedar completamente desnudo, el rostro de Harry tomó un color rosa, y no era de vergüenza, es más, era de excitación.

Snape comenzó a lamer un pezón de Harry, mientras que con su mano presionaba levemente el otro, así continuó un rato hasta que observó que el muchacho movía sus caderas en un pequeño vaivén figurativo, el miembro de Harry se encontraba completamente recto tanto que tocaba su abdomen, el chico ya se encontraba ansioso porque avanzara más.

Snape giró a Harry y lo puso en cuatro sobre la cama, después conjuro un frasco de lubricante y vertió algo de ese líquido en su mano, e introdujo un dedo dentro de Harry, el joven sacó un jadeo de placer, Snape movió lentamente su dedo, de adentro hacia afuera, cuando noto que se acostumbró, introdujo el segundo, y de igual forma el tercero, Harry comenzó a moverse tratando de simular embestidas contra su ano, Snape río por lo bajo, realizo tijerillas dentro del muchacho, y cuando considero que ya había hecho el suficiente espacio en Harry, volvió a poner al chico boca arriba, quería observar el momento que Harry se entregaba completamente a él.

Snape observó al joven un instante, traía el cabello más desordenado que de costumbre, sus anteojos estaban un poco inclinados, y las mejillas y su cuello rojos a mas no poder, era una imagen muy erótica y demás de estimulante, Snape tocó los anteojos de Harry acomodándolos de manera correcta.

El profesor todavía continuaba vestido, así que con una voz ronca por el deseo le dijo a muchacho

– Quiero que me mires Harry – el muchacho levantó la vista y observó cómo con gracia Severus se desprendía de sus prendas, observó cómo el cuerpo de su profesor se mostraba delante de él, cuando por fin Snape terminó, Harry pudo apreciar el perfecto cuerpo que tenía el mayor, cosa que no había disfrutado, Snape de nueva cuenta se puso encima de Harry, miró esos ojos esmeralda captando el brillo en ellos, Snape abrió las piernas del chico y se posiciono en medio de ellas, tomó el frasco de lubricante, aplicó a su erección la que considero necesaria, y comenzó a entrar lentamente en el joven, Harry se tensó al sentir la intromisión, el interior del muchacho era cálido, y apretaba muy bien el miembro de Severus, era una sensación única, en los ojos de Harry se comenzaron asomar lágrimas que no terminaban de salir – relájate amor, ya pronto te sentirás mejor – Snape siguió entrando en el chico hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de él, espero unos momentos a que se acostumbrara Harry.

– Puedes moverte Severus – y así lo hizo, comenzó con leves embestidas tratando de no dañar al chico, pero al primer sonido de placer que salió por los labios de Harry, Snape comenzó a moverse con más rapidez, sus embestidas se volvieron más agresivas, Harry solo gemía sin pudor alguno, Snape seguía moviéndose dentro del menor.

– Mas Severus, quiero sentirte, lléname completamente – exigió el menor, Snape estaba consciente que su respiración estaba de más que agitada, con algo de brusquedad, elevo las piernas de Harry y las acomodo sobre el pecho de Potter, el muchacho era muy flexible, con esta posición Harry grito y grito de placer Snape había encontrado su punto dulce, ya teniendo el conocimiento de este, dio las embestidas con más fuerza, introduciéndose más a fondo en Harry, sacando sonidos y sollozos de placer, cualquiera que estuviera cerca juraría que estaban matando a alguien, y así era Severus estaba matando de placer a Harry.

Severus tomó la erección del menor entre su mano y lo masturbo para que Harry sintiera más y más placer, no tardó mucho para que Harry llegara al clímax, durante su liberación el muchacho arqueo la espalda y liberó toda su semilla entre los cuerpos de ambos, por su parte Snape también ya casi llegaba a su punto y más porque Potter contrajo sus paredes aprisionando más el miembro de Snape , dio un par de estocadas fuertes y termino dentro de Harry, soltó las piernas del muchacho las cuales cayeron a los lados, Snape se desplomó sobre Harry, había tenido la mejor sensación de su vida, y todo gracias el pequeño bribón que yacía debajo de él, Snape salió del ojo esmeralda y se acomodó a un lado de Harry, abrazándolo por la cintura, y ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Snape despertó y sintió algo cálido pegado a su cuerpo, abrió sus ojos y ahí se encontraba Harry, descansando plácidamente en su cama, se veía tan en paz que no quiso molestarlo, con cuidado salió de la cama y se dirigió al baño mientras tomaba una ducha, sintió que alguien lo observaba, ahí estaba Harry completamente expuesto parado en la entrada del baño, frotándose un ojo con su mano un gesto muy tierno, pensó Severus.

– Acércate Harry, ven conmigo- el mayor estiró su brazo para que Harry lo tomara y entrara con él en la ducha, Harry tomo la mano del profesor, ambos hombres se dejaron cubrir con la cálida agua que caía por sus cuerpos.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – Snape acariciaba el cuerpo de Harry.

– Me duele mi parte baja y mi cadera, pero no es nada que no pueda soportar – Snape se preocupó un poco, pensó que había sido algo rudo con el muchacho.

– Discúlpame Harry, debí tomarlo con más calma, era tu primera vez– le dijo Snape con un tono de preocupación.

Harry negó con la cabeza – No se preocupe Señor, no me molesta, le agradezco lo de anoche –

Los dos hombres después de un tiempo salieron de la ducha, se vistieron y desayunaron, ese día Harry faltaría a sus clases, Snape se encargaría de las faltas, prefirió que el joven se tomará el día para poder descansar un poco.

Harry ya iba a retirarse del lugar cuando Snape lo detuvo – Potter - Harry se giró hacia su profesor - Debo dejar algo muy claro contigo, lo de anoche solo fue por una vez, tú y yo seguimos siendo Amo y esclavo solo eso, lo seremos hasta que yo decida que ya no más, solo eres una cosa que disfruto por el momento, no vayas a tener una impresión equivocada sobre la relación entre nosotros – le rectifico Snape.

Harry sintió una oleada de sentimientos al escuchar las palabras del mayor, su mente se quedó en blanco por unos instantes – De eso no se preocupe Amo, yo entiendo que solo soy un objeto que puede usar a su antojo, no soy nada ni nadie para usted, así que no se aflige de que yo vaya a confundir las cosas, yo se distinguir las diferencias de ser un esclavo a ser un amante – aseguró el muchacho, sin decir más Harry salió del salón de pociones, caminando a paso lento por el corredor sintiendo que algo se fracturaba, se rompía, se destrozaba en su interior.


End file.
